


Crossed Lines

by Zandra_Court



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandra_Court/pseuds/Zandra_Court
Summary: Scenes inter-spliced within and around episodes 7.2, 8.3, 9.11, and 10.17, all of which featured an appearance of Harry Langford, who seems draw Danny’s eye whenever they are together. And let’s face it, who doesn’t love a jealous Steve McGarrett?Dedicated to tumblr user @grindy-cog who suggested I write it.
Relationships: Harry Langford/Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 20
Kudos: 148





	Crossed Lines

**September 2016**

Following the formal reception at Buckingham Palace, Harry had called a hackney to pick them up. He gave the driver an address that wasn’t familiar and Steve eyed him warily.

“That’s not where our hotel is.”

“Very astute Commander.” Harry answered as he opened the door and motioned for Steve and Danny to enter first. They sat beside each other facing the driver and Harry climbed in and sat on the narrow bench across from them, his back to the driver.

Steve leaned forward, feeling the stiff knot of his cravat pull against his throat, causing his already tense body to tighten a bit further.

“Where are you taking us?”

Harry looked at Danny, flashing a coy smile. “Took you out to a nice party with the Queen and he still doesn’t trust me. Tell me, what does it take to get him to relax?”

“Yeah, see, that’s pretty much never. He was born with Poseidon’s Trident shoved up his ass, so this...” Danny waved lightly at Steve, “is pretty much as chill as you’re gonna get.”

“I’m surprised your considerable charm has failed to rub off on him, dear fellow. Or maybe a few shots of whiskey could loosen him up?”

“I’ve tried getting him drunk for years. Apparently SEALs don’t process alcohol like normal humans.” Danny leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees, looking right at Harry as if Steve wasn’t even in the cab with them.

Harry leaned forward too, speaking conspiratorially in a not so quiet whisper. “Ah, yes. So you’re saying this is all just military bearing and not...” Harry leaned further so his lips brushed Danny’s ear on the side facing Steve, “unresolved sexual tension?”

“Alright assholes, I’m sitting right here.” Steve said with great annoyance as he pulled on Danny’s bicep, drawing him away from the British agent, not missing at all the pink flush that now creeped up the side of Danny’s face.

“You want me to relax SuperSpy, then tell me where the fuck we’re going.” Steve’s voice rising as Harry gave Danny a wink before looking at him.

“I’m taking you gentlemen to my flat. I believe our good man here requested fish and chips and the pub on my corner is the best you’ll find.”

The hackney slowed in front of a three-story, white building with a wrought iron gate and with a large gold 17 on a brick column. They followed him inside and Danny felt he understood more fully what the word “posh” meant.

“The guest room is upstairs, gents. I had the hotel send over your bags. Plenty of time for a wash and change before the dinner rush gets too big.” He nodded and headed down the narrow hall as they made their way upstairs.

The guest room was the first room to the left at the top of the stairs. There was a giant king-size four poster bed, their bags each sitting on one of two cushioned benches at the foot. Tall curtains draped the glass doors that opened on to a narrow balcony overlooking the street.

“Classy joint.” Danny remarked, looking around.

“I guess their government compensates intelligence agents a bit better than ours does.” Steve said, walking to the closet and pulling off his deep blue tailcoat and hanging it up, running his fingers across the medal pined to the lapel before focusing on the complicated knot of his cravat.

“That much is certain.” Danny said has he walked to the dressing mirror and started to undo his own complicated tie.

“At least the bed is big enough you can’t possibly hog all the blankets.” Steve remarked as he continued to undress down to his boxer briefs, and walked over to dig through his duffel for cargo pants and a t-shirt.

“Not sure why you’d care if I do. You’re like a constantly running furnace. Do you even use blankets at home?” Danny was also avoiding looking at Steve until his cock was safely inside a pair of Levi’s where the slightly baggy denim covered the random erections that tended to show up when Steve was around.

“Well, I’m sure Harry would happily provide another accommodation for you if you don’t want to sleep here.” Steve countered sarcastically as he pulled his t-shirt on.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Danny asked as he buttoned the top of his jeans.

“Nothing.” Steve held up his hands before crossing his arms. “Seems like you two have become pals or something. He practically had his tongue in your ear in the cab.”

Danny grabbed his grey t-shirt with the Seton Hall Pirate logo on the front and pulled it on. “Are you deranged? Or maybe you’re mad you got caught stuck in suspicious mode with a man who’s been remarkably friendly and generous considering the number of times you’ve punched his face.”

There was a loud knock at the door and Harry walked in without waiting for a reply. He was dressed in faded and torn Levi’s and a soft, cotton t-shirt with the Liverpool Football Club logo on the breast pocket. The shirt was snug and stretched across his chest, like he’d had it since he was a teenager but kept as a man. He wore white Reeboks that were probably the newest thing he had on. “Sorry you have to bunk up, chaps. I don’t generally have guests, so I never thought I’d need more than two bedrooms set up.”

“No worries,” Steve waved him off. “We’ve lived together before. We’re used to it.”

Danny raised his eyebrows at that while he finished tying the laces on his Converse. While, yes, it was true that Danny had stayed at Steve’s place several times over the years either because his place was being worked on or he was between leases and trying to manage Hawaii’s volatile rental market. But Steve made it sound like they shared a bed when Danny’s lived with him and that is most definitely not what happened.

“Excellent!” He walked over and pulled Danny to a stand by his wrist. “Daniel, you ever had an Irish Car Bomb?”

Danny smiled and wagged a finger at him. “You can’t scare me, English. Remember, I was married to one of you for six years. I don’t drink like most Americans you know, so bring it on.”

Steve watched Harry give Danny a flirty wink and drape an arm over his shoulder. “Brilliant! Let’s get pissed!”

“Hate to be the rain on this hit parade, but neither Danny or I can drink right now. Or did you some how manage to forget that we can’t have alcohol for another 4 months?” Steve’s fingers drifted to his abdomen over where his scar, if it could be seen through his shirt, was still bright pink and numb.

Danny turned and pulled away from Harry slightly, “He’s right. Here I am riding him all the time about post-op rules and I get suckered in by Guinness and Irish Cream. Next time, though, you and I are gonna pound a few back, alright?”

“It’s a date.” Harry smiled and Steve felt his stomach clench again. “Tonight, we’ll still dine on the fish and chips I promised you.” Danny followed him right at his elbow and Steve lagged continuing to watch the two men carefully while beating down the green-eyed monster he knew was itching for a fight.

**October 2017**

As they climbed back into the Camaro, Steve asked, “You want to run home and change your shirt?”

Danny looked over at him. “Why would I do that?”

“You’re still pretty wet there.” Steve motioned to the water mark that ran from Danny’s hip to shoulder on the front if his shirt from when Harry hugged him after coming out of the surf.

“Great. I get to put up with Jealous!Steve all day now.”

“I am not jealous. You’re the one who worries about looking professional and I’m only pointing out that the front of your shirt is looks like you body slammed a beach shower spigot. That’s all.”

“It’s 93 degrees out right now. My shirt will dry before we ever get to the crime scene, so that’s why this is nothing but your sad little jealousies peaking their green ears up because Harry shows up with a hot French model and you’ve been entertaining your hand for several months.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, but wasn’t it you who got flustered at seeing that his legs go all the way up to his “Daisy Dukes” before having to yank your tongue back into your face?”

“And now you’ve just gone completely insane so we are not going to talk about this anymore before aneurysms start popping in that whacked-out brain of yours. And you only have four and half brain cells left, so we need to be careful.”

“I’m not jealous.” Steve said.

“Ok.” Danny said and let it drop.

&&&&

A few hours later they stood at the command table while Harry flirted with Tani. Steve leaned over and whispered in Danny’s ear, “Now who’s jealous?”

“I can shoot you, y’know.” Danny whispered back.

&&&&

After dinner at Kamekona’s, Veronique walked beside Steve as he talked about a training op he’d had in Monaco in ‘03 and Harry hung back with Danny.

“Your excellent shrimp chef is right about naming your restaurant McDanno’s. It suits you both and it’s catchy.”

Danny gave a wry smile and said, “Yeah, that’s never gonna happen, English.”

“Why not?”

“Because there are only three people in this world who get to call me Danno and I’m not giving that up. Even if it guaranteed our restaurant was a massive success, it’s private.”

“Well now, I feel a bit left out without a cool nickname for you. You call me English and since I’m clearly not in the inner-circle of Danno users, what shall I call you?”

“I don’t know. Isn’t it against the rules to decide your own nickname?”

“What do you call Steve?”

“I call him a lot of things. Most of the time, I call him Steve. Steven, if I’m trying to yank his chain for some reason.”

“Interesting. So the fact that I have a nickname is rather special then?”

Danny felt his neck flush at the way Harry said that. “I suppose.”

“Hmm, I can’t likewise call you American, as that would be plain rude.”

“Rude?!” Danny countered.

“Oh you Yanks are adorable in how completely ignorant you are of how the world sees you. Wait. That’s the one.”

“One what?”

“Yankee.” Harry tossed an arm over Danny’s shoulders. “As in my own, personal turncoat.”

Danny chuckled. “Well, I am from one of the original thirteen colonies, so it fits I guess.” Harry’s arm drew him closer as they walked along and Danny felt the warmth of his body and the smell of his cologne seep into his senses, stoking a fire that tended to smolder whenever the Brit was around.

“Isn’t, uh, your date, gonna start to worry?”

Harry looked ahead, watching her and Steve chatting away. “She seems content. Why, will yours?”

“Steve is not my date.”

“Sure he’s not. You two only bicker and eyeball each other and plan your lives together because you’re chums.”

Danny stopped walking and faced him. “He’s my partner. But we’re not...” he trailed off and looked at Harry.

“Obviously. But he still fancies you. And you him. It’s plain in the way you look at one another.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh really?” Harry stepped closer so there was only inches between their hips, placed a hand on Danny’s shoulder, and slowly caressed his arm. “I will wager 20 quid that I can make him run right over here and drag you away from me.”

Danny couldn’t stop himself from leaning into the touch, his pupils dilating and cock stirring as longing and desire within him began to boil. Without even thinking, he placed his hand on Harry’s waist for balance and the Brit smiled, which made his face bright and Danny a bit dizzy.

“Danny!” Steve shouted his name from up the beach, and Danny blinked, the spell broken and he stepped back.

“See.” Harry said smugly. “Too bad for me you’re not a gambler. Of course, if you truly want to see how this could end, Ronique and I are in room 534 at the Hyatt Regency.”

Danny could see Steve jogging back towards them out of the corner of his eye. “I’m flattered at the offer, really, but I prefer my recreational activities one on one.”

Harry winked at him. “As you wish, Yankee.” He then turned towards the beautiful woman who was watching them from up the beach.

“Care to splash in the surf with me, Darling?” He called as he walked towards her, passing Steve with the barest of nods.

Danny put his hands in his jeans pockets and waited for Steve, watching him as he shifted to a walk once he passed Harry.

“You OK?” Steve asked once he was closer.

“Why wouldn’t I be OK?” 

“I don’t know, he looked like he was...” Steve stopped.

“Was what? Talking to me?”

“That was not talking. That was...” Steve lost his words again. Danny raised his eyebrows at him but waited silently until Steve shifted uncomfortably. “Fine, whatever. But we both gotta work in the morning so it’s time to go.”

As they drove back to his place, Danny’s phone vibrated. He had a text from an unknown number.It read:

**You owe me 20 quid.**

Smiling, he texted back: **Put it on my tab.**

**We’re opening a tab now are we? Acceptable for the moment. But please know, I do eventually collect.**

**I’ll pay. Just gonna wait until the dollar values higher than the pound.**

**I adore that you think I’ll make you pay in money.**

Was the car suddenly hot? Danny cracked a window, needing some air. He really didn’t have an answer for that so he typed:

**Safe travels. Godspeed. And all that.**

He waited for the three dots that indicated a reply might be coming but nothing. He clicked the button to add the number to his contacts and started to type Harry’s name, but then deleted it and wrote _English_.

**January 2019**

“Yankee! Smashing to hear from you!” Harry practically shouted into the phone over the roar of the casino and covered his ear to try and hear better.

“..eed you to...an op...”

“Hold on, mate. I need to get someplace quieter. It’s hard to hear you.” He pushed through two outer doors to the warm night air that fell silent to the din as they closed behind him.

“Can you hear me?” Danny’s voice rang loud through the phone’s speaker.

“Yes, you don’t need to shout. I can hear you perfectly now.”

“OK. Uh, where are you?”

“Monte Carlo. Where are you?”

“Montana.”

Harry raised one eyebrow at that. “Dear God, man, why?”

“Long story. Look, we need your help. You up for a little off-the-books international action?”

“Possibly. This for you or for Steven?”

“Both. Well, mostly him. But I’d generally prefer that he doesn’t die and this op doesn’t have a lot of players so...”

“Of course. You know I’m at the ready for you. But if I can be candid, you don’t sound like yourself.”

“Yeah, well, that much is true. But also not the priority right now. Can you get to Laos by Thursday?”

_Laos? What exactly had these boys gotten themselves into?_

“Yes. There’s a bar in Vientiane that I’d consider safe. I’ll text you coordinates.”

“Thanks.”

“I am at your service. And Yankee? When this is over, I’m getting you pissed and you’re gonna tell me what is really going on.”

“We survive this, I’ll fly back to England with you and we’ll pound whiskey until the sun comes up.”

“Holding you to that, mate.”

&&&&

Harry was a little surprised when Steve showed up to their clandestine appointment alone but knew Danny couldn’t be too far away. Once they got back to the hotel room where the rest of the team was leaning over blueprints of the casino, he instantly read the considerable tension existing between Danny and Steve, as well as its obvious source; the beautiful brunette. Steve introduced her as Catherine and he instinctively knew she was Agency. He might not be MI-5 any longer, but he was a spy forever and he knew when he saw one.

Later, as they planned out the operation, he decided that he would play a hand that he suspected would expose the biggest weakness in their band of merry men. “You two get to be married.” He held out two rings.

“Mazel Tov.” Danny said with an edge of bitterness.

&&&&

Once the team had left and they were alone, Harry put on a kettle for tea. Danny was pacing around, looking out the window frequently.

“You’re like a tiger in cage, mate. Come have a cuppa and be still. Makes me tired to look at you.”

“Not everything is solved by tea you know.”

Harry pondered that for a moment. “No, pretty sure most things are.” He poured the hot water over two cups with PG tips tea bags he’d brought with him and set the cup across the counter. “If you can’t sit, at least stand still for a moment.”

He walked over to where Danny stood by the window and pulled him by the wrist. Once behind him, he kept a hand on the middle of his back until he had guided him to the counter and stood close behind him, their bodies almost touching. “Drink.”

Danny shook his head a little and picked up the cup. It had the deep, earthy smell of pure black tea that he most strongly associated to living with Rachel, but his brain also stirred at the promise of caffeine and warmth. He blew on the hot liquid, inhaled slowly and took a sip. He felt strong hands on his shoulders, pushing down and revealing exactly how high and tight they had been, forcing them to relax.

“There, see. Better already.” Harry kept kneading the flesh of Danny’s trapezius muscles.

Danny closed his eyes and eased into the release of the fingers massaging his neck, still holding the teacup close to his face, breathing in the steam. “Helps that you are very good at that, thank-you.”

“My pleasure.” Harry gave his shoulders a final squeeze and walked around the counter island and picked up his own teacup. “So, Steve has himself a lady friend?”

Danny chuckled. “Had. Has. Always hard to tell with Catherine. I mean, yes, they have....intimate history. But...”

“She can’t quite bring herself to stop?”

“Yeah. So she breaks his heart over and over. But she always comes when he calls. For a little while anyway.”

“So are you worried for him? Or for yourself? I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you this quiet. You’ve barely said six sentences all together and most of them have been to me. Can’t think of a time I’ve ever been around you both when you weren’t at each other’s side, arguing, and pushing one another’s buttons. But now, you position yourself far from him. What happened?”

“Nothing specifically. Other than if I’d known she was in Montana with Steve, I might not have gone there. But if I hadn’t gone and later found out about all of this, I’d have felt guilty for not being here.”

“Still feels like there is more to what is happening here than just her. It’s like you both are shut down.”

“Well, Steve just lost a man whose been like a second father to him and then spent a week in Montana torturing a man to the brink of death to get information on where to find Joe’s killer. So, yeah, emotionally shut down is probably the best way to describe him.”

Harry’s expression softened and he gave Danny a smile. “And what about you, Yankee?”

Danny took in the Brit’s smile. None of them had smiled much on this op, but it hadn’t escaped his notice the the few that did happen were when Harry looked at him. Danny had a feeling Steve noticed too, though he said nothing.

“I guess I’ve learned to stay out of blast radius when Catherine’s around. She’ll take off eventually and I’ll have to pick up the pieces.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What’re you sorry for? Don’t be sorry. I’m thankful you’re here, man. You didn’t have to fly around the world for us but you did and I owe you.”

Harry glanced at his watch and opened the computer. “I told you I’d come to collect someday. So maybe after this is over, you’ll take me seriously and come to London with me. You look like you could use a holiday.”

The way Danny’s whole body warmed at that suggestion told him everything he needed. Maybe he needed to not pick up the pieces for once and see what happened.

&&&&

They had laid out their mission plan for the following day, but Harry had concerns.

“Commander? A word?” He asked Steve as Junior and Danny worked in the kitchen preparing a meal.

“Sure, man. What’s up?”

Harry guided them onto the balcony for some privacy. “I admit that my experience is more solo than team oriented: that’s the life of intelligence. But I find myself wondering why you are bringing a 65-year old former SEAL and a 57 year old retired MI-5 agent inside and leaving your partner and an active CIA agent in a van across the street?”

“Gutches can run circles around most people half his age...” Steve answered huffily.

“I mean no disrespect to your friend. And I want you to note I’m counting myself in the less-able bodied. That doesn’t mean it is painfully clear that you are keeping these two incredibly strong and capable fighters out of the hot zone and I’m asking if your thinking there is clear?”

“You don’t need to worry about my op. Everyone is where they need to be.”

“As you say.” Harry conceded. He wasn’t sure putting Danny and Catherine to the side was the best idea, but maybe that was what Steve needed to keep his head in the game. “Then at least let me offer a failsafe option.”

“I’m listening.” Steve crossed his arms as Harry laid out how his Laotian contacts might be of use.

&&&&

Danny walked Harry to his private jet while Steve said good-bye to Gutches.

“Well, Yank, what did you decide?” Harry asked as he unlocked the jet’s rear door and tossed his bag into the cargo box.

“I decided fish and chips sounds good.” Danny answered as he tossed his backpack in as well.

Harry smiled flirtatiously. “Excellent. You ready to fly then?”

“Almost. I just need to tell Steve.” He glanced back and saw Catherine walking away. “Gimme a sec.”

Danny jogged over as Junior walked up the ramp into the plane. “Hurry up, Danny. We’ll lift off in 5.”

“Thanks, babe, but I’m gonna take a little vacation time for a week. I’ve already squared it with Rachel.”

Steve looked at him quizzically. “What do you mean? Where you going?”

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Danny rolled forward on the balls of his feet the way he does when trying to deescalate an argument. “I’m, uh, I’m heading to London. With Harry.”

“Really.”

“Yeah.”

“OK. Have a good time.”

“You’re OK?” Danny asked. “Cause you’re giving me fossil-face right now.”

“Fossil...whatever. Yes. I’m fine. Go have fun.” He wanted to try and smile but just couldn’t find it in himself.

“Y’know, when you texted me that you were in Montana, you never said she was with you.”

“Is that what this is about? You’re flying to London as some kind of payback?”

“No, Steve. I just...you know what? Forget about it. Have a good flight.” Danny started to back away when Steve grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug.

Danny wished he would say something. He could still stay. He might, if Steve asked.

Steve broke the hug, patted him on the back and turned around and ran up the ramp. Danny watched him for a moment and walked away too.

&&&&

“Another round gents?” The waitress asked as she set their plates down.

“Please.” Harry’s eyes sparkled at her. He was already two whiskey shots and half a pint in, but as long as he and Danny could manage the two block walk home, might as well drink up.

“I forgot how amazing bangers and mash smelled.” Danny’s speech slightly slurred as he took a long drink of his Guinness.

“Here I thought you were pescatarian.”

Danny raised an eyebrow. “Fuck no. I eat seafood because I live in Hawai’i. But give me meat and potatoes any day of the week and I’m a happy man. Rachel used to make this for me though. She never made fish and chips at home but this, this she would do and I loved it.”

“You speak fondly of her.” Harry mused.

“Yeah, well, only because it’s a choice. She betrayed me in a way I can’t ever get over, y’know? But we have two kids together and I have to talk to her almost daily, so it helps to focus on the good things as much as I can.” Danny’s phone buzzed. He glanced at it and put it away.

“You don’t have to ignore his texts on my account.”

“Maybe I’m ignoring them on mine, huh? Maybe I just want to focus on being here and not on what waits me there.”

“And what is that, exactly? That awaits you?”

“I don’t know. Can’t we just, have a good time?”

“Most certainly. Last time you were here you wore a shirt with some kind of blue pirate on the front. What was that?”

Danny laughed. “Seton Hall Pirates. It’s where I went to college.”

Harry leaned in, “Oooh, uni stories. Do tell.”

&&&&

By the time they were walking back to Harry’s flat, they each had an arm wrapped around the other’s waist, mostly to keep one another upright, laughing as they went. By some miracle of Bacchus, they got to the second floor of the flat and paused outside the guest room Danny and Steve had shared two years ago, Danny leaned heavily against the door.

He lightly punched Harry’s left pectoral with his fist. “I had a great time tonight. Thank-you. This is what I needed.”

Harry stepped closer and took a hold of Danny by the wrist. Danny’s eyes locked on where the Brit held him. In fact, he realized how often the man would grab onto him just this way; a subtle, yet demanding way of seizing control and captivating Danny’s attention.

“Night doesn’t have to be over, Yank. Unless you want it to be.”

Danny looked at him now, licking his lips subconsciously, offering up the tell he’d seen Danny give around Steve many times before.

“What’d you have in mind?”

“Perhaps a little, indoor recreation?” Harry drew Danny’s wrist down and around his waist and cupped behind his neck with the other, removing all distance between them so they were now hip to hip, leaving zero doubt about the kind of recreational activities he was proposing.

Danny’s breath quickened and his body responded on its own. He knew he was drunk and very well might regret this tomorrow, but right now, looking at this incredibly sexy man, all he could feel was raw need. He gave the barest of nods and Harry’s lips were on his, hands groping and pinching and pulling on fabric. Danny surrendered all thoughts and just let his body do what it craved.

**February 2020**

Harry stood near Danny at Five-0 headquarters while Steve was on the phone with the FBI about his would-be kidnappers. “I’m flying out tomorrow Yankee. Don’t suppose you’re up for a quiet dinner in this evening?”

Danny flushed a little, understanding the fullness of the offer. “Tempting. Really, really tempting.” He spoke in an almost whisper. “But I’ve never mentioned that we...y’know and since I’m living at Steve’s place now, my being out all night is apt to raise questions that are hard to answer.”

Harry shook his head a little. He could not fathom why Steve and Danny were still maintaining such distance when their feelings for one another are so obvious to everyone around them.

“What are you two conspiring about?” Steve asked, walking up behind them and put a hand on a shoulder of each of them. Danny stepped to the side quickly and Harry spoke up to provide cover for his friend’s nervous response.

“I was just saying that since I fly out tomorrow, perhaps a small party in my hotel suite might bein order. We can watch the evening fireworks from my balcony.”

“Sounds fun. We’ll bring the Longboards.”

“Can we join the festivities?” Tani asked. “I love fireworks.”

“Of course. I’d be delighted to host you all.” Harry nodded a gave Danny a side wink that did not go unnoticed by Steve.

&&&&

After the fireworks had ended, they ordered room service. Steve sat on one couch next to Danny, his arm draped across the back, fingers inches from touching his partner’s neck, if he’d wanted to.

Harry sat on the floor at the end of the low table near Danny’s other side. Tani and Junior sat on the couch across from them.

“So how are you gonna pay for room service now that your cash is all gone.”

“My dear boy, you don’t honestly believe I allowed any of my money to be used in today’s ransom do you?”

“It wasn’t?” Danny asked.

Harry gave him a broad grin. “Were you worried, mate?” He asked teasingly, then continued. “Let’s just say that part of the free-lance work I do now includes helping some of your politicians, shall we say, process funds that might otherwise be restricted under your laws. What they don’t know is I always have a back door into every offshore account I manage.”

“So you stole from one of our politicians to save your body double.” Steve gave him a hard look.

“They steal from you lot every day. Two-hundred and fifty years ago you flipped my king the bird for daring to put a slight tax on tea you rarely drink yet you roll-over like a puppy every day while your government takes billions of your hard earned money and pays off corporations and stashes it in hidden banks around the world. If it makes you feel any better, this one really deserved it.”

Steve waved him off. “Better if I know nothing about it.”

They ate and talked for another hour before Jun and Tani said their good-nights.

“Now that the children are gone, lets have some serious fun.” Harry went to his room and brought out three leather-bound cups: one blue, one green, and one brown and placed them in front of each man. Danny looked inside his blue cup. Inside were five dice made of beautiful lapis stone. Steve’s were malachite and Harry’s brown onyx.

“They’re gorgeous.” Danny remarked, leaning forward to pour them out on the table.

“They’re Liars Dice. You played before?”

“No” they both said together.

“Excellent. Easy to play, but each round the loser, sacrifices a die and traditionally has to take a drink. But since not all of us are big drinkers, I propose options. Loser must either down a shot of whiskey, remove an item of clothing, or answer a question with complete honesty asked by the person on their left.” The way they were sitting, that put Harry on Danny’s left and Steve on Harry’s.

“Oh, I remember this. From middle school summer camp.” Steve eased forward, heavy sarcasm in his voice.

“These are only concerns if you lose, Commander.” Harry challenged back.

“I’m in.” Danny said, downing the rest of his Longboard and dropping the dice back in his cup.

“Danny, don’t you think this is a little...”

“No, Steve, I don’t. You don’t wanna play, that’s fine. I can catch a cab home later.” Danny was daring him to leave and the look on Harry’s face seemed equally challenging. Suddenly there was no way in hell Steve was walking out of this room without his partner.

“Nah, we’re fine. Sounds fun. How do you play?”

&&&&

Danny lost the first round and chose to be asked a question.

“You didn’t have this last time we were together.” Harry picked up his right wrist and lightly drew a finger across the tiny cross tattooed at the base of Danny’s thumb. “What does it mean?”

Danny’s eyes flicked to Steve, who leaned in. “Great question. He’s not been willing to tell me.”

“Oh, so it is a good secret then?” Harry teased. “When did you get it?”

“About a year ago.” Danny answered, very conscious of the fact that Harry still had a hold of him.

“So, right after Laos?” Harry asked pointedly.

“Yeah. A couple weeks after, but yeah.”

Harry placed Danny’s hand on the table carefully, continuing to study him. “Well?”

“Well what?”

Harry clasped his hands together and locked Danny in a steel gaze. “I may be retired, Yankee, but I still remember all my interrogation and compliance training. Answer the question.”

Danny held the gaze and recognized the hunger behind it, which made him shift uncomfortably. “It is in no way interesting. My daughter turned 18 and said she wanted a tattoo. I was not thrilled with the idea so I took her with me to place on Ka’aahi Street and had her watch them give me a small X so she could see how it was done and the blood and everything. That’s it.”

Harry squinted at him. It wasn’t a full lie, but he knew Danny wasn’t being fully truthful either. He decided to let it go and they played another round.

Forty-five minutes later, Danny had lost and passed out on the bed while Steve and Harry kept going. Following the first question, Danny had decided taking whiskey shots was the wiser path, but four shots after a couple beers had made his head spin hard.

Harry was down to three dice, Steve two. Since Steve wasn’t going to do shots, he had lost his shirt and had to confess to who was his favorite Five-0 team member (Danny’s question) and was now waiting his second question. Harry swirled the brown liquid in his glass, as he contemplated.

“Question gonna come in this century sometime?” Steve asked impatiently.

“Just deciding the best way to frame it.” Harry countered.

“I’m an open book man. I have nothing to hide.”

“Interesting. Alright. Danny-boy over there has been sharing your home for what, a fewmonths?”

“Something like that.” Steve said evenly.

“And in all that time, you’ve not chosen to share your bed, a place, I can assure you, he displays considerable talent. So my question to you Steve, is why?”

Steve’s jaw tensed and he bit his down on his molars. “You and Danny?” He growled.

“This angers you for some reason? Was there some prior understanding that I, and he, were not aware of?” He asked with great deliberation.

Steve clenched his hands open and closed but what could he say? Of course there was no “understanding”. He had no claim on Danny. Except that he had every claim on Danny.

Harry continued to sit annoyingly still, swirling his liquor but not drinking it. “Do I need to repeat the question?”

“No.” Steve’s voice was low and hoarse. “I don’t have an answer.”

“Figured as much. Watching you two dance around one another was amusing for a while, but now, well, it’s heartbreaking really. See, Daniel is exactly the kind of person who could tempt me to, say, accept the offer of employment on your task force which you undoubtedly regret making now.”

Steve shook his head slightly. “Nope. I subscribe the belief of keeping your friends close but your enemies closer.”

“My dear boy, I’m not your enemy. I’m your rival.” Harry finally swallowed the last of his glass and set it heavily on the table. “However, I also know, probably not unlike your lady-friend Catherine, that I am not and never have been suited for a domesticated life. And I care enough about him to not lie to him about that fact. I also care enough to speak up when I see the true object of his devotion continue to behave like horse’s ass.”

Harry stood up. “Please ensure his safety home. And ask him again about the tattoo.” And the Brit disappeared into the bathroom.

Steve knew when he’d been dismissed.

&&&&

Steve managed to get a still-blitzed Danny home but didn’t want to risk waking Jun, so he took Danny to his own room, got him undressed to his boxer-briefs and tucked him in. He laid on top of the covers next to him, staring at the ceiling, thinking about all Harry had revealed tonight. About Catherine. About Danny. All of it. Jealousy roiled in his gut, even as he shamed himself for it. Sure, he’d noticed how the SuperSpy flirted with Danny, but never had he seen anything that told him Danny actually responded to it. When his partner had suddenly decided to leave Laos by way of London, Steve had chosen to not see that for what it was. And he couldn’t help but wonder if Danny would have done that if he hadn’t found Catherine in Montana. Not that it mattered really.

He glanced to his left, watching Danny snore lightly, so grateful to have him at his side that his heart ached.

&&&&

Danny blinked awake, disoriented because it took him several moments to figure out where he was in the low light of early dawn. By the time he realized he sat up fast, instantly regretful as the ache in his head pounded with the rush. Steve was asleep next to him, laying on top of the covers, wearing only sweatpants. He laid back, shifting so he faced his partner now, and tried to remember last night. He recalled going to lay down on the hotel bed and he vaguely remembered the car ride home, but not much else. He hoped he hadn’t done something really stupid. He knew he should head down the hall to the room he was currently staying in, but he was enjoying the warm softness of Steve’s bed and watching him sleep.

Just as the sunrise split across the ceiling, Steve blinked awake to see Danny looking at him.

“Morning, Danno.”

“Morning to you too, babe.”

“You sleep ok?” Neither of them moved.

“Mostly. Head’s throbbing and I could use a very unhealthy breakfast, but otherwise, I’m good. You cold?”

“Nah.” Steve lied, then said, “A little. But you were pretty wasted and I thought maintaining a blanket barrier might be a good idea.”

Danny closed his eyes. “Did I try to...”

“No, man, you were fine. Just didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable or anything when you woke up.”

“I’m not uncomfortable. Waking up to you is nice. I like it.” Danny smiled and Steve couldn’t resist smiling back.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. But I can see the goosebumps on your arms. C’mon.” Danny shifted so he was fully on his right side as if to provide as much bed-space as possible while Steve got under the blanket next to him.

“Happy?” Steve asked.

“Yes. You no longer look like your teeth are gonna chatter.”

Steve looked at Danny’s hand, which he had tucked around the pillow by his face, the tiny cross visible. Steve reached over and traced it with his finger.

“What does it really mean? That story about Grace was complete bullshit.”

“It’s not complete bullshit. She really did come to me saying she wanted a tattoo and told her I forbid it and she reminded me she was an adult and there was nothing I could do about it. But she wasn’t with me when I did this.”

“So, why a cross? You don’t even believe in God.”

“No. Though since meeting you I’ve wondered if I should start.”

“Very funny.”

Danny looked at him and Steve waited patiently. He wanted to know, but he wanted Danny to want to tell him. Finally, he spoke.

“The day you showed up at my apartment and said I was your partner? And we drove to Duran’s place? I told you that we needed to wait for back up. Remember what you said?”

Steve smiled. “You are my back up.”

“Right. Well, in that moment I had to make a decision because my training, department procedure, common sense...all of it laid out a boundary on what we should do in that situation. So I had to choose. I could sit there in my car, staring at the line as you leaped over it...or I could follow you. Professional, personal, emotional, moral...doesn’t really matter. If someone draws a line in front of you, you cross it. And generally, I do too. Because where you go, I go. So, this...” he tapped his tattoo with his left index finger, “this is us. Our lives, our partnership; crossed lines.”

Steve swallowed hard, forcing back tears that threatened to exist. “Can I kiss you? I really want to kiss you right now.” His voice cracking.

“Been waiting 10 years for you to ask, babe.”

&&&&

They were in the shower, kissing and touching, savoring their togetherness. Danny squeezed out some body wash onto a washcloth he had balled in his right hand. “Turn around babe, let me get your back.” Danny watched as soapy lather ran down Steve’s back, and he rubbed him tenderly, his eyes locked on the tiny cross as he remembered...

_Laos-2019_

_They’d picked up the dry cleaning van that was serving as their cover vehicle and Danny merged onto the busy highway leading back to the high-rise where Hassan lived._

_“So, am I gonna get the Danny Williams silent treatment all afternoon for playing dress-up with your boyfriend?” Catherine asked._

_“One, he is not my boyfriend. Two, my feelings towards you have far less to do with you fucking his cock than they do with you fucking with his head.”_

_“God, how I’ve missed your Jersey mouth.” She said sarcastically._

_“Bite me, sweetheart.” Danny spit out, still not looking at her._

_“Look, I’m not trying to step in here. He called because he needed my help, so I’m here. Same as you are. When all this is over, we go back to our lives.”_

_“And that’s the problem, isn’t it. Because no matter how many times you walk away, he still loves you.”_

_“Y’know Danny. Even when I was in Hawai’i, on Five-0, right there every day...I knew what you saw and Steve still can’t. That was never going to be my life. This is. If he needs me, if you need me, I will always be there, because I love him. I really do. But taking care of Steve McGarrett is not my cross to bear.”_

“Danny? Hey, you OK?”

Danny came back to himself as Steve’s arms wrapped around his waist, drawing him close under the warm spray of the shower. “Where’d you go?”

“Nowhere,” he stretched up and kissed him. “I’m exactly where I want to be.”


End file.
